Toutes les choses étranges qu'a vu mamie Tsuru
by Abiss672
Summary: Tsuru est dans la marine depuis bien longtemps. Et elle en a vu, des choses étranges ! Entre deux amiraux qui s'enferment dans un bureau pendant 15 minutes, un vice-amiral qui en embrasse un autre, un haut-gradé qui se retrouve cul nu devant ses yeux… oui, mamie Tsuru en avait vu, des choses bien étranges.
1. Un vice-amiral qui embrasse un autre

**Toutes les choses étranges qu'a vu mamie Tsuru.**

Tsuru est dans la marine depuis bien longtemps. Et elle en a vu, des choses étranges ! Entre deux amiraux qui s'enferment dans un bureau pendant 15 minutes, un vice-amiral qui en embrasse un autre, un haut-gradé qui se retrouve cul nu devant ses yeux… oui, mamie Tsuru en avait vu, des choses bien étranges.

* * *

La fois où un vice-amiral en a embrassé un autre sous ses yeux.

A cette époque, le trio étrange que formaient Sengoku, Monkey D Garp et elle avait été convoqué pour la première fois dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef pour une mission urgente.

Fraichement gradé, les trois nouveaux vice-amiraux devaient se rendre sans attendre sur une île du nouveau monde pour recueillir des informations auprès des citoyens qui assuraient avoir aperçu le navire du roi des pirates.

Garp était bien sûr partit comme une fusée, très excité à l'idée de vivre une nouvelle aventure, alors que les deux autres marchaient tranquillement vers le navire tout en discutant de la mission.

Le voyage avait duré plus de deux jours avant qu'ils ne fassent face à une tempête digne du nouveau monde. Le navire avait été balloté dans tous les sens, éclaboussant les marins présents. Les matelots s'acharnaient à plier les voiles pour ne pas qu'elles se déchirent. Une trombe d'eau leur tombait dessus depuis maintenant plusieurs heures mais cela n'empêchait pas Tsuru de restait tranquillement devant le gouvernail, à regarder les hommes s'agiter sous ses yeux. Sengoku aidait autant qu'il pouvait, mettant à l'abri la poudre pour ne pas qu'elle ne devienne mouillée. Garp, lui, se contentait de rester assis sur un des bancs à s'empiffrer de ses beignets en éclatant de rire comme un fou.

Tsuru se rappel avec précision quand l'incident s'était passé. Garp venait d'engloutir son dernier beignet mais, aspergé par une énorme vague, il avait avalé de travers. Ne pouvant plus respirer convenablement, il se frappait le torse avec force, essayant de rejoindre son ami Sengoku pour que celui-ci l'aide. Il avançait d'un pas devenu chancelant à cause de la force des vagues sous le navire, et avait réussit à rejoindre son ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de refaire l'un de nœud. Il lui avait donné une tape dans le dos pour que l'homme se retourne et lui avait fait des signes de la main pour lui expliquer son problème. Le brun ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que l'autre lui racontait, et alors qu'il aller se retourner pour finir son nœud, une puissant vague frappa le navire, le faisant presque chavirer. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent projeter à l'autre bout du navire. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, les leurs étaient scellés en un doux baiser. Il ne leur avait fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se retirer à toute vitesse du corps de l'autre. Sengoku se confondait en excuse, les joues rougies, alors que Garp faisait des grimaces et semblait essayer de se nettoyer la langue avec le haut de son uniforme.

Sur le coup, Tsuru avait été légèrement choquée, comme le reste de l'équipage, puis elle avait éclaté de rire devant la tête d'un Sengoku aussi rouge qu'une adolescente qui venait de vivre son premier baiser.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review ! Le prochain sera sur le couple Aokiji Borsalino.


	2. Un vice-amiral complètement nu

**Toutes les choses étranges qu'a vu mamie Tsuru**

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une autre petite histoire qui met en scène le vice-amiral Smoker, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

 _Merci à : Margaux477, Loodp, SarouneG, Chesca-shan, ClemTrafalgar._

Je sais que j'avais promis un Aokiji x Borsalino mais ce chapitre m'est venu d'un coup à l'esprit et je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire. Le chapitre 3 sera donc bien le Aokiji Kizaru !

Désolé pour les fautes, et merci à ceux qui laisseront une review!

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Quand un vice-amiral s'est retrouvé cul nu sous ses yeux.**

Cela n'avait été qu'un concours de circonstances, après d'intenses explications de la part du haut gradé.

Le colonel Smoker était tranquillement en train de prendre sa douche comme tous les soirs après le dîner. Comme à son habitude, il avait entreposé ses vêtements dans les casiers à l'extérieur des douches et avait profité de la chaleur de l'eau pendant une quinzaine de minute. Au même moment, les jeunes recrues du vice-amiral Garp étaient en train de faire leurs corvées, ayant fait exploser malencontreusement quelques jours auparavant la salle d'armement. Les deux soldats bavardaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient à vrai dire, et suite à une pique lancée par l'un des deux, les hommes s'étaient retrouvés à se battre avec les balais trempés d'eau. Bien évidemment, l'eau avait giclée de partout et avait atteint le conteur électrique, faisant ainsi sauter les plombs dans toute la base.

Marine Ford s'était donc retrouvée dans le noir pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le problème avait été corrigé tout de suite, des colonels s'étaient chargés de réparer cela. Pendant ce temps, le vice-amiral Smoker était sortis de sa douche. Faute de luminosité, il ne parvint pas à retrouver son casier où étaient entreposées ses affaires. il décida donc de retourner dans son bureau, une serviette autour de la taille, afin de prendre des habits de rechange. Il était passé prêt des deux soldats qui s'enfuyaient en courant, répandant de l'eau partout. A cause de la faible luminosité, le chasseur blanc avait glissé sur l'eau et se retrouvait donc, emporté par la vitesse, en train de dévaler le couloir principal sur les fesses. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient vides. Et s'ils étaient vides, c'est parce qu'une réunion très urgente avait lieu en ce moment même dans la salle de réunion principale. Tous les hauts gradés étaient présents et Smoker avait réussit à esquiver la réunion prétextant des problèmes de dos qu'il devait aller faire soigner dans l'immédiat. Il avait donc ordonné à Tashigi d'aller à sa place et de prendre des notes pour lui.

Par un heureux hasard, le couloir que Smoker dévalait toujours sur les fesses menait directement sur cette même salle de réunion. Emporté par la surprise et la vitesse, Smoker n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il défonçait déjà la grande porte en bois et se retrouvait au milieu de la pièce, la serviette l'ayant abandonnée quelques mètres avant de perforer la porte. Il était donc complètement nu, sous les yeux de ses camarades hauts-gradés. Les réactions avaient été diverses. L'amiral en chef Akainu avait perdu son calme légendaire très vite, les autres amiraux le regardaient sans grand intérêt, comme pour la majorité des autres vice-amiraux. Au contraire, Tashigi s'était caché le regard alors qu'Hina profitait pleinement de la vue. Tsuru elle, avait décidé d'aider ce pauvre enfant, et avait donc user de son pouvoir pour sécher le marine complètement, qui était maintenant en pendant sur un fil pour sécher, jusqu'à la fin de la réunion.

* * *

Si tu laisses une review, tu pourras prendre une douche avec le marine de ton choix, promis !


	3. Un amiral qui en tripote un autre

**Toutes les choses étranges qu' vu mamie Tsuru**

Bonjour à tous ! Enfin je vous présente le AOKIJI X KIZARU que j'avais promis ! Personnellement je m'imaginais très bien cette scène, surtout le comportement de Borsalino, enfin vous comprendrez en lisant ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis une review / Favorite / Follow sur le précédent chapitre (et qui m'en mettent en général). Ravis de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à fantasmer sur le torse outrageusement sexy de Smoker ... Je referais surement un chapitre sur lui alors !

Merci à : Rosaliepanda, ClemTrafalgar, MJ Read, Chesca-shan, Margaux477, SarouneG et Loodp (encore, toujours, à vie ... Merci !)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand deux amiraux se sont tripotés sous ses yeux.**

C'était un dimanche banal dans la vie de la marine. Moins le fait que se soit l'anniversaire de l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Le vice-amiral Garp avait proposé aux autres hauts-gradés de faire une fête en son honneur puisqu'il fêtait alors ses 60 ans et en même temps, ses 40 ans de carrière. Ils avaient tous acceptés avec grand plaisir et le Monkey D avait décrété que ce dimanche serait un jour férié exceptionnellement afin de profiter pleinement des festivités.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs heures que le hall principal de MarineFord était rempli de marines en tout genre qui dansaient et buvaient allègrement. Tsuru elle, se contentait de siroter un jus de mangue légèrement arrosé de saké.

A ce moment là, elle prenait par à la conversation de ses deux amis de longue date Sengoku et Garp quand elle vit l'amiral jaune entrer dans le hall et se diriger vers l'amiral bleu précipitamment, un verre de saké dans la main droite. Trouvant son comportement étrange, Tsuru les regarda du coin de l'oeil, répondant vaguement aux interrogations de l'abruti vice-amiral. Celui-ci expliquait à ses deux amis comment un jour un crabe lui avait pincé les fesses si fort qu'il n'avait pu s'asseoir convenablement les trois jours qui suivirent l'attaque.

Les trois camarades explosèrent de rire. Sengoku parce qu'il trouvait la blague très drôle, Garp parce qu'il venait de manger le dernier beignet du bouddha sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et mamie Tsuru parce qu'elle venait de voir la main de Borsalino se glisser dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Kuzan sans aucune discrétion. Elle cacha son sourire derrière son verre et continua sa contemplation.

L'amiral de glace était dos à la fenêtre et regardait distraitement l'assemblée tout en sirotant sa boisson rouge carmin. A sa gauche se trouvait l'amiral Akainu qui lisait tranquillement un livre de conquête maritime datant de plusieurs siècle, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil rembourré vert bouteille.

A la droite d'Aokiji se trouvait le dernier amiral tout de jaune vêtu, toujours la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, qui lui aussi buvait innocemment sa boisson.

Tsuru vit l'amiral jaune faire de lents mouvements contre le tissu, caressant tranquillement son camarade. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux navires amarrés et retira sa main du pantalon blanc. Il reprit sa place et cette fois-ci, fit pénétrer sa main dans le bas du dos de l'homme à ses côtés, la faisant doucement glisser sous le tissu du pantalon pour venir doucement palper les fesses du brun. Ce dernier prit une grande gorgée et, dans un geste brusque mais presque imperceptible, retira la main de l'homme.

Il éternua sans discrétion et se retourna vers son collègue.

\- Amiral Borsalino, il me semble que certains des rapports que je devais vous rendre au sujet du nouvel équipage pirate sont toujours sur mon bureau, si vous avez le temps, passez me voir, j'aimerai vous les rendre en main propre, je me méfie un peu du soldat chargé du courrier, je crois que celui-ci ne se gêne pas pour ... Enfin voilà quoi... Fit nonchalamment Aokiji sous le regard complice du jaune. Akainu, au contraire, s'en fichait complètement et poursuivais sa lecture avec attention.

Aokiji sortit donc de la salle, sous le regard amusé de Tsuru et Kizaru. L'amiral cacha son sourire derrière son verre et aperçu à l'autre bout de la salle, le regard moqueur de la vice-amiral Tsuru qui le scrutait. La vieille femme lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe de rejoindre son ami amiral, celui-ci, au vu de la bosse dans son pantalon quand il était partit, n'allait pas pouvoir attendre très longtemps...

* * *

Alors pour le prochaine chapitre, je n'ai pas trop d'idée ... Il arrivera très certainement en début de semaine prochaine ou avant si quelque chose me vient à l'esprit, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des choses !

Si tu appuies sur le bouton review, toi aussi tu pourras discuter avec un marine dans son bureau ... et plus si affinités ! Bye !


	4. Un amiral dans une position spéciale

**Toutes les choses étranges qu'a vu Mamie Tsuru.**

Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu, tant mieux pour vous ! Il m'est venu d'un coup, sans que je cherche vraiment mais je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi ! Vous me demandez souvent comment j'ai toutes ces idées, et bien moi-même je ne sais pas, elles arrivent d'un coup et je me contente de les écrire...

Bref, ceci est un clin d'oeil à mon OS "Un dimanche banal dans la vie de Monkey D Garp", ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront je pense.

Merci à : Guest, MJ Read, Loodp, Rosaliepanda, Margaux477, Chesca-shan et PasDblaze.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La fois où l'amiral en chef lui a demandé une requête très spéciale.**

Le dimanche est un jour un peu spécial chez les marines. En effet, personne ne travail ce jour-ci hormis quelques rares exceptions. Les soldats et hauts gradés sont donc invités à rentrer chez eux afin de bénéficier d'un repos bien mérité. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tous les soldats, notamment ceux habitants loin de leur base et qui ne peuvent donc pas rentrer pour une seule journée, ce qui est le cas pour plusieurs des hauts gradés tels que Sengoku, l'amiral en chef, son ami de toujours Garp le héros, les trois amiraux, quelques vice-amiraux et Tsuru qui préfère rester même les jours de congé "pour être certaine que rien n'explose avec cette bande d'abrutis".

Ce dimanche là était un dimanche banal pour ce mois de juillet. La température était agréable et la mer n'était que peu agitée, idéale pour aller se baigner. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu cette requête, Tsuru venait tout juste de sortir de table avec ses autres confrères et se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande bibliothèque. Son escargophone avait alors braillé pendant quelques secondes avant quelle ne réponde. Elle avait alors entendu l'amiral en chef chuchoter, ainsi que des bêlement qui semblaient résonner.

-Vice amiral Tsuru. Annonça la vieille dame, attendant que son supérieur et ami de longue date prenne la parole.

-Tsuru, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour ... Une requête assez spéciale. Fit l'amiral en chef tout en continuant de chuchoter.

Elle entendit des bruits de mastications venant de l'escargophone.

-Lâche-ça, toi ! Ordonna l'amiral. Tsuru, je suis dans mes quartiers, tu peux venir, c'est vraiment très urgent ?!

La vice-amirale raccrocha immédiatement et se dirigea précipitamment vers les quartiers des amiraux. En chemin, elle croisa Garp en train de pêcher et de s'extasier devant l'une de ses prises. Il récita tout un tas de nom, ne trouvant pas lequel serait le plus approprié pour le minuscule poisson rouge.

\- Bakainu peut-être ... ou bien Lamainu ...

Tsuru en profita pour ramasser l'homme au passage, lui ordonnant de la suivre, ce qu'il fit à contre-cœur. Ils entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la maison de Sengoku, ne le trouvant nul part. Tsuru commença à l'appeler, regardant dans toutes les pièces, pendant que Garp se contentait de chercher son ami dans le frigo, déposant son nouveau poisson "Kakainu" dans un bocal qu'il avait volé à l'amiral.

-Ici, Tsuru ! Lança Sengoku d'une voix faible.

La marine essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Sengoku défit le verrou depuis l'intérieur de la pièce mais n'ouvra qu'un tout petit peu la porte afin que son amie puisse l'entendre mais ne puisse pas le voir. Une tête de chèvre sortit de l'entrebâillement. Garp était arrivé à son tour derrière la jeune femme mais fut prit d'un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur nauséabonde sortir de la petite pièce où se trouvait la chèvre ainsi que son propriétaire. Tsuru ne s'en formalisa pas et questionna son compagnon.

-Je n'ai plus de papiers toilette, tu peux aller m'en chercher ?

Garp explosa littéralement de rire se qui effraya la chèvre qui força le passage dans la porte. Elle partit en galopant, laissant une porte complètement ouverte derrière elle et commença à charger de ses minuscules cornes le vieil homme aux cheveux gris qui s'enfuit de la maison, à moitié mort de rire, à moitié effrayé. Tsuru avait donc devant elle un amiral en chef assit sur ses toilettes qui hurlait des promesses de représailles à Garp le Héros.

Tsuru ria elle aussi et n'accepta qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minute et après une photo souvenir d'aller chercher le fameux papier toilette, sauvant ainsi l'amiral en chef.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si tu appuies sur "Review" un truc magique va se passer !


	5. Un amiral qui aime la photographie

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le retard, même si je n'ai pas de rythme de parution spécifique, mais, moi aussi, la rentrée ne m'a pas épargnée ! Alors je vous propose aujourd'hui un court chapitre qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment comprendre comment ni pourquoi, comme d'habitude...

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont miot une review et à ceux qui en mettront une ! (Désolé je ne peux pas citer les noms je poste ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand un amiral se prend de passion pour la photographie**

Depuis son retour de mission, Kizaru agissait étrangement. Il semblait s'être pris de passion pour la photographie mais refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un visionne ses quelques clichés. Tsuru, comme tous les autres membres de la marine, avaient acceptés de respecter l'intimité de l'amiral jaune et avait mit cet étrange comportement sur le compte d'une timidité naissante.

Il n'était donc plus rare, à cette époque, d'entendre l'amiral s'extasier devant l'un de ses clichés, les yeux rivés sur un petit oiseau ou sur un arbre en fleur en début de saison. Tsuru avait dans un premier temps admis que l'amiral photographiait principalement les paysages qui l'entouraient. Quelques semaines plus tard, certains mousses virent l'amiral jaune commencer à prendre des portraits de ses camarades, souvent à leur insu. Devant l'hilarité du haut-gradé, Tsuru en conclut que ses "photos volées" devaient être pour le moins intrigantes mais surtout hilarantes.

Borsalino avait pesté plusieurs fois dans son coin, ne trouvant pas la muse qui rendrait ses clichés aussi magnifiques que l'impératrice pirate. Sa passion se calme quand il tomba dans un profond ennuie à forcer de photographier les même choses. Tsuru avait été, à cette époque, d'un grand soutien pour l'homme lumineux puisqu'elle avait réussit, inconsciemment, à lui redonner le goût de la photographie.

Ce jour-là, la vice-amirale s'entretenait avec un de ses supérieurs. Elle n'avait pas vu l'amiral jaune écouter leur conversation avec attention. Mais celui-ci était repartis tout joyeux et avait reprit la photographie dans l'heure qui suivit.

Il fallu attendre plusieurs mois avant que Monkey D Garp ne réussisse à subtiliser le fameux appareil photo et qu'il partage avec sa vieille amie ses clichés. Ils découvrirent alors tous les deux des clichés de l'amiral Akainu, complètement nu.

Tsuru avait gardé la pellicule.

* * *

Court je sais, mais efficace j'espère !

Si tu appuies sur REVIEW, toi aussi tu pourras photographier les Marines !Abiss672.


	6. Marine en pleur devenu fou

Coucou les petits loups ! Ca va faire un bail que j'ai pas posté sur cette fiction ...

N'espérez même pas avoir un chapitre du même genre que les précédents parce que vous vous trompez lourdement. Ca a du bon de changer aussi.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review la dernière fois et qui en mettront une cette fois-ci encore !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Marine en pleur devenu fou.**

Tsuru s'en rappellerai certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était un dimanche matin.

A cette époque, les amiraux Aokiji, Akainu et Kizaru n'étaient que de simples vice-amiraux fraichement gradés. Ils n'en étaient pas moins redoutables. Aokiji n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis cette époque, Kizaru non plus d'ailleurs. Mais à cette époque, Akainu (ou Sakazuki), bien qu'être hautain et remplit d'orgueil, n'avait pas encore cette vision radicale du monde qui l'entourait.

Tsuru s'en rappelait parfaitement car, ce dimanche matin là, une terrible tragédie secoua la marine.

Comme tous les dimanche matin, les marines se détendaient dans leur quartier, seul quelques uns étaient chargés des corvées et assuraient un minimum de fonctionnement à la base de Marine Ford. Tsuru lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, Garp chassait, comme à son habitude, les beignets et les gâteaux secs, et Akainu coupait méticuleusement les branches de ses bonzaïs. Le vice-amiral Akainu aimait particulièrement le dimanche matin, car il passait ses matinées à jardiner tranquillement dans son bureau, le torse découvert chauffant aux rayons du soleil.

C'était exactement sous les coups de midi, alors qu'une foule de marines se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, que l'alarme d'urgence retentit. De toute sa carrière, Tsuru n'avait jamais entendu cette alarme que cinq fois. Et à chaque fois, ce son était synonyme de massacre. Quand l'alarme d'urgence retentissait, cela signifiait que l'ensemble des marines étaient mobilisés de toute urgence pour se rendre sur une île où une quantité très importante de pirates massacraient les habitants. Cette fois, c'était Sybody

Sybody était une île extrêmement importante pour la marine. Non pas parce qu'il s'y trouvait un nombre particulièrement élevé de pirates et de bandits, mais parce qu'étant une île proche de la base de Marine Ford, une grande partie des familles des marines étaient domiciliées sur cette île.

Tsuru avait couru à en perdre haleine ce jour là vers les premiers bateaux qui quittaient déjà le port pour se rendre à Sybody en urgence, toutes voiles dehors. Elle était suivis de près par presque tous les vice-amiraux et amiraux de l'époque, certains restant sur la base pour la protéger si nécessaire.

Une heure plus tard, elle posait le pied sur l'île.

Jamais elle n'avait vu cette île dans cet état. Les citoyens courraient de partout, fuyaient un ennemi invisible. Une petite fille en robe blanche, une glace coulante à la main, pleurait à gorge déployée au milieu d'une des allées. Tsuru se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la confia à l'un de ses subalternes pour la mettre en sécurité. Elle suivit le flot des marines qui s'engouffrait dans les rues principales et tiraient à tout va. Elle plongea au cœur de la bataille.

A ce moment là, elle n'était concentrée que sur le faite de faire son devoir. Elle tirait, usait de son fruit de démon, criait pour interpeller ses collègues… Garp et Sengoku étaient à ses côtés, en train d'arrêter un grand nombre de bandits.

Les arbres rougeoyaient, le sol était sous un fin manteau de cendre, le ciel était obscurcit par toute la fumée que dégageait le feu principale.

Elle laissa ses amis continuer de maltraiter les pirates et se rendit plutôt dans les maisons alentours, aidant les autres marines à faire évacuer l'île. Elle rentrait dans chacune des maisons, les unes après les autres, enfonçait les portes, aidait les habitants, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle rentra finalement dans la dernière maison, au bout de l'allée, dont le toit s'était déjà effondré. Elle frappa du pied la serrure de la porte d'entrée, qui céda sous le choc et s'engouffra dans la maison. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La famille qui habitait là était ensevelis sous les décombres. Elle enleva le plus de poutres et de tuiles du toit possible des corps, espérant pouvoir sauver l'une des personnes. La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'année, ne respirait plus. Le petit garçon, âgé d'une dizaine d'année, ne respirait plus. La petite fille, qui serrait encore son ours en peluche qu'elle ne dépassait en taille que difficilement, ne respirait plus. Elle referma doucement la porte d'entrée après elle, l'odeur des corps brulés lui attaquant le nez, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle vit alors, avant de refermer la porte, le cadre de famille qui résistait encore sous les décombres, montrant une famille unie, composé de la mère, de son fils, de son fille et d'Akainu.

* * *

Il parait que si tu appuies sur le bouton "Review", toi aussi tu pourras chasser les beignets avec Garp !


	7. Un soldat coincé sur un poteau

**Quand un soldat était coincé les fesses à l'air sur un poteau**

Ce jour-ci à Marineford était un dimanche. Et comme tous les dimanches à Marineford, la majorité des hauts gradés et simples soldats étaient retournés dans leurs familles qui habitaient dans un petit village aménagé non loin de là. Tsuru avait donc était désignée seule responsable de la base pour la journée. Une tâche qui ne l'effraya pas trop, cela faisait des décennies qu'elle était vice-amirale. Elle resta donc toute la journée dans son bureau, à siroter un thé vert et à manger les pâtisseries de Garp dans un calme apaisant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat vienne la voir, essoufflé et horrifié.

-Vice-amirale Tsuru, nous avons un problème ! s'exclama le soldat, de la sueur dégoulinant de son front.

La femme se releva en vitesse, analysant tous les scénarios possibles. Le visage du soldat était tellement peint d'horreur qu'elle appela Borsalino pour qu'il revienne à la hâte venir les aider.

Le soldat la mena directement dans la grande cour, lieu où se déroulaient la plupart des entraînements en plein air. Elle vit au loin un attroupement et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Quand elle arriva, tout le monde lui laissa la place pour passer, s'inclinant légèrement par respect. Elle entendit des exclamations venir du ciel et releva les yeux. En quelques secondes, son visage devint livide.

-Qu'est ce que… chuchota-t-elle doucement quand elle vit l'un des soldats, un petit garçon aux cheveux roses et aux lunettes pendantes, son slip accroché en haut du poteau où trônait fièrement le drapeau de la marine, le laissant pendre dans les airs. Les fesses roses du jeune homme étaient largement visibles à tous et son visage devint de plus en plus cramoisi, à cause de sa position mais aussi certainement par honte. Tsuru se passa la main sur le visage pour enlever toute trace de rage de son corps.

Elle se contenta de faire demi-tour, d'avancer lentement vers ses bureaux et de lever la main vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci se trouva d'un coup trempé et balloté dans tous les sens par le fruit du démon de la vice-amirale. Coby resta donc ainsi pour le reste de la journée, accroché à son poteau par son slip, les fesses à l'air, admiré par l'amiral Borsalino, mais propre.

* * *

Si tu appuies sur Review, toi aussi tu pourras voir les fesses de Coby !


	8. Quand un sergent ne peut pas voir sans

**Quand un sergent ne voit pas sans ses lunettes.**

Encore une énième réunion. Tsuru était fatiguée. Fatiguée de toutes ses réunions à rallonge, qui ne servaient la plupart du temps à rien d'autre qu'à énumérer des faits déjà connus et rappeler la nuisance des pirates dans ce monde. Mais au moins le café était bon, donc elle ne se plaignait pas trop.

Ce jour-là, la réunion portait sur la présence potentielle d'un empereur sur une île protégée par la marine. L'information n'était pas fiable du tout puisque c'est un ivrogne qui avait déclaré avoir fait un concours de boisson avec l'empereur Shanks le Roux, et qu'il avait gagné. Outre le fait que Shanks Le Roux ne perdait jamais un concours de boisson, il était fort probable que l'homme ai raconté cela dans un délire d'alcoolique pour regonfler son égo. Et l'île en question était encore plus difficile à trouver et plus insignifiante que le cerveau de Doflamingo.

Mais pour la forme, la Marine avait envoyé un jeune sergent fraîchement promu, facilement manipulable et toujours ravi de « servir la justice ». Mais ce « un » était en réalité « une sergente », ce qui intéressa Tsuru au plus haut point.

La visioconférence commença assez rapidement.

La sergente se tenait droit comme un I en face de la caméra, au garde à vous, prêt à déblatérer son rapport insignifiant.

« Amiral en chef, je suis le sergent Tashigi… »

Allez savoir pourquoi cette idiote se comportait comme un robot. Et franchement, personne n'avait la force d'écouter son discours barbant.

« Je suis venue sur ordre de l'amiral Kizaru suite à l'appel d'un certains Mr James, affirmant avoir aperçu l'empereur des mers Shanks. Je cite « je lui ai mis une branlée, il est en train de dégeuler dans l'évier ». hum… »

Tsuru scruta la salle du regard. L'amiral en chef Sengoku se trouvait au bout de la table, essayant de ne pas montrer son ennui face à la caméra. Ce n'était pas un discours en direct mais l'escargophone qui avait enregistré le rapport avait été envoyé dans l'heure par Tashigi au QG de la Marine.

Tous les vice-amiraux et amiraux étaient présents autour de la table, écoutant plus ou moins le rapport de la jeune femme.

« Après moultes investigations et interrogatoires, nous avons conclu… »

Derrière la jeune femme, Tsuru arrivait à apercevoir le marché. Elle sen rappelait très bien puisqu'elle avait eu une mission il y a de cela plusieurs années sur cette même place publique qui avait abouti à l'arrestation d'un pirate notoire.

La place en question était très animée, normal pour un samedi midi, et on pouvait voir les habitants défiler dans le dos de Tashigi.

« L'empereur des mers Shanks Le roux n'est malheureusement… »

Un passant bouscula la jeune femme. Il s'excusa tout de suite et repartit sans plus de cérémonie. Malheureusement, les lunettes de la jeune sergente tombèrent à terre. Elle commença à balbutier des excuses et se pencha rapidement pour tâter le sol afin de retrouver ses lunettes.

Sengoku soupira d'agacement, certains vice-amiraux rirent doucement.

Il se passa ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que la jeune femme retrouve ses lunettes, à quatre pattes au sol. Au bout d'un temps, qui parut une éternité, la jeune femme se rapprocha de l'endroit où se trouvait ses lunettes.

D'un coup, la foule présente au marché à l'arrière-plan de la vidéo, se divisa en deux, laissant un cercle vide autour d'eux.

Un homme surgit de la foule et s'élança dans le cercle.

-C'est quoi ces conneries … Murmura l'amiral en chef alors qu'il se rapprochait de la projection au mur, les yeux plissés.

La sergente se releva d'un coup, les lunettes sur le nez. Le capharnaüm continua derrière elle.

« L'empereur Shanks le roux n'est pas sur cette île et ne l'a jamais été ! » Finit-elle enfin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh putain…

L'amiral en chef se passa la main sur le visage. Derrière la sergente se trouvait Shanks Le Roux, en train de faire une battle de dance avec le villageois qui l'avait défié au concours de boisson. Benn Beckman se tenait juste derrière la sergente, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

« La mission est un franc succès » Conclu Tashigi, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Toute la salle soupira alors que le déhanché de Shanks le roux devenait de plus en plus ridicule. La foule acclamait les danseurs, sans jamais dire leurs noms.

Tsuru eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire, de même pour certains de ses collègues. La scène était tellement ridicule.

La vidéo fut coupée alors que Tashigi s'inclina, et que Shanks le Roux remporta la bataille de dance.

* * *

Si tu laisses une Review, je suis certaine que toi aussi tu pourrais faire une battle de dance avec Shanks. A toi de voir si tu as le niveau pour affronter le pro...


End file.
